Era tudo vermelho
by Miss Karamelle
Summary: Alemanha, Rússia!Parem"
1. Manhã

Era tudo tudo agonia.

Você, caro leitor, deve estar imaginando uma cena de guerra , mas não é. Não. Entenderá...

05:30 p.m

Feliciano ainda dormia(que novidade) e eu já estava pronto. Havia olhado em meu quadro de tarefas e concluido que hoje seria um péssimo dia. Sempre é. Mas tarefas são tarefas.

Fui ao pátio, onde todos já se apresentavam em fila. Um soldado me saudou e entregou a chamada. Fui dizendo os nomes sem levantar a cabeça. Bastava um olhar meu, um olhar que eu não tenho hoje por motivos que ainda não compreendo(assunto para outra fic), que o medo aparecia na face de qualquer um. A chamada ia correndo bem, mas…:

- Polônia.

-…

Nenhum som. Nenhuma voz sequer.Não repito um nome duas vezes. Levantei a cabeça e um pavor silencioso brotou. Respirei fundo e caminhei lentamente até parar na frente do individuo. O mesmo se encontrava mudo, calado. Seus olhos não encontravam os meus e seu rosto escarava longe, virada, como se tivesse repúdio, segurei seu queixo e direcionei sua cara para mim. Finalmente falou:

- O que foi?- falou com uma voz abafada. Tinha a impressão de que era para me intimidar.

Pobre criatura. Confesso que ri, não, gargalhei.

-Como você é teimoso, meu caro.- o sarcásmo era tângível.- Continua abusando, não é?

-Não falo, muito menos obedeço ordens de um cã…

Nesse meio tempo já havia pego-o pelos cabelos e atirado seu frágil corpo na parede. Sangue escorria. A expressão dos outros era indescritível. Uns era de puro pânico, outros de raiva. Roderich parecia que ia ter um treco.

-Adoro o jeito como você trata Feliks, meu caro Alemanha!

Tal frase veio acompanhada de palmas suaves e um risinho. Não havia dúvidas sobre quem era meu locutor. Sem me virar, disse:

-Bom dia, Ivan.

-Bom dia , Ludwig- aquele tom, comparado com o meu era de dar pesadelos.

Feliks tossiu sangue, mas insistiu:

-Vocês são dois monstros. Isso que vocês são!!!MONSTROS!

Como se nenhumde nós tivesse escutado me virei à Rússia pensando "Polônia, infelismente você não é o único, nem o primeiro a pronunciar tais palavras".

-UM! Alemanha! Tenho uma idéia!!! Podemos brincar com Feliks! De uma maneira bem diferente.

Dispensarei explicações do significado de "brincar" no vocabulário de Ivan, certo? Respondi sem nem um sentimento, nenhum sequer:

-Sim, qualquer alternativa me serve.- para não me estressar logo de manhã…

Rússia susurrou em meu ouvido. Devo dizer que a "brincadeira" é bem….Rússia. Cruel. Cruel demais...


	2. Tarde

- Levem-o pra sala B-16. Estarei lá em um minuto.

- Heil Hitler!

- Heil Hitler.

Sala B-16. Nem preciso contar o que se faz nessa sala. Polônia foi sendo arrastado até lá. Até eu tinha medo daquela sala. Mas era um trabalho que tinha que ser feito. Já para Ivan, aquilo era apenas uma diversão para passar o tempo.

- Vou mandar nosso outro coleguinha para lá também, o.k. Alemanha?

- Tudo bem, tanto faz.- disse isso sem nenhuma emoção. Apenas pensando no que ia fazer.

Havia alguém me encarando encostado na soleira da porta. Era Áustria. Pela cara, teria tido um ataque de pânico e estava prestes a ter outro. Roderich é eu amigo até hoje, mas naquela época ou ele me enchiam o saco quando eu estava de bom humor, ou fugia de mim quando estava de mau humor. Comparado aos outros dias,...bem, estou meio sinistro.

- A-Alemanha...o-o que vo-você vai fazer?

- Uma coisa que vai fazer vocês respeitarem seus superiores!- fui andando em sua direção enquando falava.- Isso aqui não é uma democracia! Se quiser ter todos os dedos no lugar acho melhor você ir para seu dormitório em vez de choramingar...

Roderich saiu meio em choque, meio com raiva. Que se dane.

- Vamos lá, Ludwig! Ou vamos nos atrasar...- Rússia falou isso como se fosse uma criança querendo entrar no parque de diversão.

Não falei nada. Andamos pelo corredor. Ouvi tiros lá fora. Nada de anormal. Estavamos àlguns metros do galpão de encineração. De dois em dois dias, chegava vagões cheios de corpos de judeus para serem queimados. E de dois em dois dias, os trabalhadores, também judeus, eram executados. E mais uma leva vinha. Era um ciclo...sem fim.

Chegamos a porta. Conseguia ouvir os gritos de represália de nosso prisioneiro. Abri a porta. O calor de sua fúria era tangível. Seus olhos eram duas bolas de fogo. E ao seu lado, amarrado, estava Lituânia.


End file.
